OWL Prep
by Sibyl Vane
Summary: After an incident in class, Snape threatens to fail Hermione unless she proves she's able to obey his instructions. Hermione agrees, completely unaware that Snape's orders will cross lines she never imagined.


"You have one hour to complete the potion. And you will work in _complete_ silence. Begin." With a careless flick of his wand, Snape flipped the hour glass on his desk and the grains of sand began trickling down into the lower chamber.

Hermione frantically started chopping her roots. She was desperate to earn an "O" on this last practice O.W.L before exams began the following week. After a few minutes, she had produced a mound of delicately shredded pieces which she promptly scooped into her cauldron. She poured in a vial of bitter smelling liquid and soon the mixture began to emit a green steam. Hermione felt her face grow hot as she stirred the potion the required three minutes. She placed her wand between her teeth and quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, securing it with a rubber band. As she recommenced her stirring, she could feel a few stray strands of hair prickle against her dampening neck, but there was no time to readjust.

"Hermione," Ron whispered from the adjacent work station. She ignored him. "_Hermione_," he whispered again, more urgently.

"What?" She mouthed, after checking that Snape's back was turned.

"What do we do with the essence of belladonna?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a disgruntled huff. She glanced up at Snape and then turned to Ron. "Mix it with the dandelion root," she whispered.

"What?" Ron leaned over.

"How thick are you?" She asked between clenched teeth. "Just figure it out on your own."

"Sadly, both you and I are aware of the futility of that statement, Miss Granger." Hermione stiffened as she heard the deep voice come from behind. She whipped around to see Professor Snape standing between her and Ron, his lips pursed with annoyance. "Did I not tell you that this exercise was to be performed in silence?"

Hermione swallowed. "You did, Sir. I'm sorry--"

"Collect your things and go wait for me in my office."

"But sir. What about my potion? I--"

"You have already failed by not following directions. Now leave my classroom, Ms. Granger."

Hermione felt her stomach tighten. "But sir. I need to practice. This exam is next week. I . . . I . . ." She started to feel nauseous. How could he deny her this last chance to practice?

Snape's mouth flattened into a sneer. "Your groveling is most unattractive. Now, for the last time, collect your things and proceed to my office."

************

Hermione sat in the wooden chair in front of Snape's desk in the empty office. Her foot tapped rapidly against the floor. Every time she heard footsteps in the hall, her heart quickened. After what felt like hours, the door swung open and Snape swept it. He close the door firmly behind him and strode to his chair on the other side of the desk. He sat and stared at Hermione for a few moments before speaking. "I am curious, Ms. Granger, why you felt that my rules did not apply to you."

She squirmed in her seat as his dark eyes bore into her. "I'm very sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disobey. I wasn't thinking."

"I find that difficult to believe. You are always thinking, unless your hand shoots up every few seconds out of its own accord. Tell me, do you suffer from involuntary muscle spasms?"

Hermione felt her ears burning. "No, sir."

"Then, if you were clearly thinking, the question that remains is why you _thought_ it would be permissible to speak after I had expressly forbidden it."

Hermione dropped her head and stared at the floor. "I don't know, sir. I'm sorry. Ron needed help. I shouldn't have spoken, though."

Snape grunted. "You will not always be there to assist Mr. Weasley. Soon, he will have to embrace his overwhelming mediocrity and learn to live with it."

Hermione felt her temper flare at this attack on her friend but knew better than to rise to the bait.

"I think," he continued. "That as the most clever fifth year, you believe that the rules imposed on your classmates do not apply to you."

"Not at all, Sir!" Hermione protested, her voice tinged with surprise and shame. "I'm the most rule abiding one of all. Everyone knows that."

He raised one eyebrow and stared at her. "Indeed?" His grimace softened into a subtle smile. "I'll give an opportunity to prove it. If you submit to your punishment, I'll allow you to redo the assignment you missed today."

"Oh, thank you, sir." Hermione exhaled loudly.

"Don't thank me yet, Ms. Granger. First, you have to prove to me that you can obey instructions, that you do not allow your arrogance to stand in your way."

"Of course, sir."

"Stand up."

Slightly confused, Hermione rose from her chair. She thought she saw Snape's eyes lower and trace a path from her face down her body. She shifted slightly and averted her gaze.

"Lean over the desk, Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked up, startled. "What, sir?"

Snape sneered again. "I told you to lean forward over the desk."

"But . . . why, Sir? I don't understand."

Snape stood up and strode from behind the desk. "Because I told you to, Ms. Granger. Because you agreed to prove your obedience. Because you have grown into an arrogant, entitled little brat and it's time for you to learn some respect."

Hermione gaped at her professor's words. How could he speak this way to a student? She started to back away from him, her eyes flitting to the door.

"You may leave, if you wish, but then you must accept your zero for the assignment and will have no opportunity to make it up."

She swallowed and stared at him. "I'll stay."

Instead of responding, Snape placed his hand against her back and pushed her forward onto the desk. She gasped as she felt the edge of the desk against her stomach. Her short skirt flew up as her hips rested in the air.

"Do you agree that you're arrogant, Ms. Granger?" she heard Snape ask from behind."

"No, sir," she replied without thinking.

There was a whoosh of air and a sudden stinging as Snape's hand came down on her ass cheek. She cried out with shock and alarm and started to stand up but a sharp elbow pushed her back down.

"I'll ask you again," the voice said calmly. "Are you an arrogant, conceited little girl who needs to learn to respect her betters."

She was shaking with fear and embarrassment. "Yes, sir," she answered softly.

There was another sharp thwack and Hermione yelped again.

"You will not disrespect me in my classroom, again, Ms. Granger," Snape said before delivering a third blow.

"No, sir," Hermione whimpered. Tears had begun sliding down her cheeks. The man was evil, just as Harry had always claimed. She felt the coarse fabric of Snape's robes brush against her calves as her professor took a step closer. Suddenly, he was pressed against her bent form, leaning his hips into her. Hermione gasped again, finding it difficult to breath. She felt something hard pressing against her underwear, pushing her cheeks apart slightly.

"Please, sir," she panted. "Don't do this. I can't. . ." She trailed off.

"Do you want to fail my class, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

She paused. "No, sir."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and do as you're told." She felt his cold fingers on her hip bones and shivered. His right hand traced the band of her underwear, moving from the side along to the front, coming to rest between Hermione and the edge of the desk. He reached his hand inside her underwear, cupping the soft mound inside. Hermione inhaled sharply as she felt her Professor cross a previously unimaginable line. He moved his hand back and forth a few times before roughly shoving a finger inside of her. Hermione yelped in pain and surprise. It was the first time a man had done anything like this to her, and she never expected it to occur under these circumstances. Snape retracted the finger quickly but, before she had time to exhale with relief, he inserted two fingers in its place. Hermione squirmed as Snape moved his fingers in and out.

"Not so arrogant now, are you Ms. Granger?" Snape asked as he shoved his fingers deeper inside of her. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, willing it to be over. He removed his hand and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. Then, there was a pause filled with the sound of rustling cloth. When Snape pressed against her again, she realized that his robes were gone and his bare flesh was touching hers. To her horror, she felt what could only be his erect cock against the soft folds of her exposed pussy. She clutched the edge of the desk in tense anticipation.

Snape paused a moment, letting the head of his cock hover at his entrance. He placed his arms on either side of hers and grabbed the edge of his desk. Then, with a low grunt, he thrust his hips forward, shoving himself partly inside of her. Hermione let out a groan. She wasn't very wet and the friction was almost unbearable. Snape reached around and began stoking her clit. She squirmed as an unfamiliar sensation began to build. A tingling spread from the spot Snape was rubbing to her whole pelvis. She relaxed slightly yet her breathing began to quicken.

"There," she heard Snape mutter. "Let's try that again." He pulled out, repositioned himself, and then shoved his cock back inside her. This time, he slid halfway in easily before encountering resistance. Hermione gasped at the strange sensation of being filled with him. He leaned over and pressed his mouth against her ear. "I should've known you were a virgin, Ms. Granger. Take a deep breath, this is going to hurt." Before she had time to prepare, Snape thrust the rest of his cock inside her, plunging all the way in until his balls rested against her ass. She screamed. Snape stood still for a moment until the scream faded into a choked sob. He began thrusting, pulling out nearly all the way before shoving himself back inside her.

"There's a good girl," he groaned. "That's much better, Ms. Granger." Hermione said nothing in response. The pain was preventing her forming any words. All she could do was whimper and moan softly.

Snape picked up speed and began thrusting into her with a fury. His breathing became short as his movement grew more erratic. Hermione could feel sweat forming on his thighs as he rocked against her. "Oh, yes," he whispered raggedly. "Oh, Hermione." He plunged his as deep as he could and Hermione felt a rush of warmth as Snape filled her with his ejaculation. He grabbed her shoulders roughly as he spasmed a few times. Then, he pulled out and spun Hermione around to face him. He tugged on the hem of her skirt to straighten it so it fell properly and gave her a thin smile. "That'll be all, Ms. Granger. You are excused."


End file.
